Episode 2104 (6th August 1996)
Plot Chris is surprised to see Steve back in the village as Rachel had not mentioned anything. Steve tells him he has moved to the village. Vic has another go at Scott. Viv walks off when she sees Terry. Linda storms round to Keepers Cottage,realising Biff has not informed her he has moved out. She heartlessly tells Betty that Biff no longer lives with her. Ned wants to celebrate the fact that the Glovers could soon be in profit by going to The Woolpack. Jan still refuses to go. Faye is bored already in Emmerdale. Steve wants to go and see the Tates regarding his financial consultancy office. Terry wants to meet Viv later. Biff has shown Steve and Faye around Home Farm. Chris takes over and tries to impress a very laid back Faye. He does not recommend the stables but invites them both for a drink later. Sean lets slip to Betty that Seth attended a singles night with exotic dancers. Kim is furious when she hears that Chris put someone off the stables. Vic describes Scott as a delinquent. He does not see that he is to blame at all. Viv storms off. Biff knows that he has upset both Betty and Linda. Chris informs Rachel that he has invited Steve and Faye round for a drink, no longer seeing Steve as a threat now that he has got Faye with him but as a business potential. Linda is cool with Biff. Betty is furious with Seth about attending the singles night. Viv meets Terry. She wants him to leave her alone. He tells her that he has been wanting her since their trip to London. They kiss again. Viv reminds Terry about all his other women that he has made promises to. She does admit that she is tempted, but she does not want to jeopardise her marriage. Betty is in a bad mood and takes it out on Sean and Eric. She pours tea all over Eric's VAT returns. Ned is pleased that he has sold all the produce and has made enough to pay this months rent. Kim sees that Chris is taking some business files home with him and wants to know what he is up to. Rachel is enduring Faye's company. Steve tells her that as his client base is largely from the Asia Pacific region, he can be based anywhere. Rachel obviously thinks that she is an attraction for him in Emmerdale. Roy and Dave try to give Linda advice about Biff. She has also got her driving test to worry about. He turns up in the pub to take her home, but she plays him at his own game. Kim suggests to Chris that they join forces. Faye is being quite bitchy to Rachel. Steve gets rid of her so that he can apologise for her behaviour. Kim is propositioning Chris, but he doesn't know if she is serious or not. He falls for her char, but she tells him that the thought of him and her together makes her sick and that if he ever does anything against her interests again, she will tell Frank that he tried to seduce her. Chris is furious. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Caesar *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Nurse Jean Bell - Jane Hollowood Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Garden tent and farmhouse kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Stables, grounds and office *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Unknown woodland *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: (to Biff Fowler) "Betty's a very forgiving woman. You'll be back on speaking terms be Christmas." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes